


You and Me (The Love Triptych)

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Dimensions/Resolution:</b> 1500x1000px @300dpi</p><p><b>A/N:</b> For <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sherylyn.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sherylyn.livejournal.com/"></a><b>sherylyn</b> who celebrates her birthday today ♥ I decided to offer you something featuring both of our favorite boys in the hopes it will generate some additional squee for today :D Happy birthday, my friend, I hope you have the most epic celebration ever :D I wish I could give you a tacklehug in person, but for now I can only offer a virtual one *TACKLEHUGS* :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	You and Me (The Love Triptych)

**Author's Note:**

> **Dimensions/Resolution:** 1500x1000px @300dpi
> 
>  **A/N:** For [](http://sherylyn.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sherylyn.livejournal.com/)**sherylyn** who celebrates her birthday today ♥ I decided to offer you something featuring both of our favorite boys in the hopes it will generate some additional squee for today :D Happy birthday, my friend, I hope you have the most epic celebration ever :D I wish I could give you a tacklehug in person, but for now I can only offer a virtual one *TACKLEHUGS* :D

  


The above image is supposed to serve as a map but it looks like AO3 fails in that department. As an alternative, here are the individual links:  
[one](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/5ny8rcjw3h68mbi/pn-one-finish.png?dl=0) | [two](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/x1gccyvh1xwy6g2/pn-two-finish.png?dl=0) | [three](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/bl72jckgc35w1ta/pn-three-finish.png?dl=0)  



End file.
